Our laboratory is currently completing the purification of two Epstein-Barr virus (EBV)-associated DNA polymerase activities. We plan to compare these two enzymes in terms of their subunit structure to host cell polymerases; particularly host alpha polymerase. The purification and characterization of a virus-associated nuclease is also planned. We will pursue preliminary evidence that implies complex formation between a virus-associated polymerase, nuclease, and possibly one other enzyme. This will include immunologic and sedimentation analyses. All of these experiments can be complemented by studies of anti-viral drugs such as phosphonoacetic acid and ara-A. We plan to establish whether they are inhibitors of viral enzymes, and to investigate other possible effects on virally-transformed cells.